The Cleveland Show: 3APS01 Credits (2011)
Created by Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Executive Producers Seth MacFarlene Richard Appel Mike Henry Co-Executive Producer John Viener Supervising Producers Jonathan Green & Gabe Miller Clarence Livingston Co-Producers Matt Murray Eli Dolleman Supervising Directors Anthony Lioi Albert Calleros Music by Walter Murphy Produced by Kara Vallow Written by Kirker Butler Directed by Steve Robertson Starring Mike Henry Sanaa Lathan Kevin Michael Richardson Reagan Gomez Jason Sudeikis and Seth MacFarlene Also Starring Aseem Batra Ric Flair Will Forte Toby Huss Beth Littleford David Lynch Carlos McCullers II Executive Story Editors Kevin Biggins & Travis Bowe Story Editor Chadd Gindin Staff Writer Paiman Kalayeh Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Robert McGee, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. Casting Associate Christi Webb Original Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Brandi Young Co-Producer Eli Dolleman Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Pablo Solis Storyboard Artists Steve Ahn Young Jeon Chan Production Manager Caitlin Alexander Post Production Supervisor Amy Reynolds Production Consultant Patrick Henry Character Design Jon Healy Carlos R. Ortega Hans Ranum Prop Design Bob Dever Jon Fisher Background Design Bradley J. Bake Steve Meyers Roger Oda John Seymore Vladi Rubizhevsky Color Supervisor Kersti Myberg Color Design Andrew Brandou Jesse Silver Timing Supervisors Patrick Buchanan Douglas Gallery Animation Timers Eric Bryan Jamie H. Huang Maureen Mlynarczyk Tom Pope Checkers Glenn M. Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors David A. Craig Barbara Ann Duffy Dao Le Jeffrey Perlmutter Storyboard Revisionists Clay Christman Bruce B. Heller Phil Hernandez Frank Jen James Kim Sung Eun Kim Kim Le Andre Nieves Matt Sullivan Retake Directors Glenn Dion Tricia Garcia Ken Wong Retake Assistant Director Ray Claffey Assistant Editor Dennis McElroy Compositing Supervisor Andy Joliff Retake Coordinators Yvette Espinosa Mary Howie Retake Production Assistant Christopher Sacco Audio Coordinator Nathan Schafer Production Coordinators Suzy Campos Sophia Monico Animation Production Assistants Maxime Auger Kaya Dzankich Lindsey Flinn Alexandria Friedman Adrienne Lee Adam Rickabus Christopher J. Sacco First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Sarah Mozal It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Henry Montgomery Jaydi Samuels Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistant to Mike Henry Alexandria Gaines Assistant to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Writers' Assistants Ethan Banville Dan Peck Steven Ross Assistant to Animation Producer Sarah Longueuiel Production Assistants Roshell Davis Noelle Fuaco Matthew Pumphret Alexander Ruggie Overseas Animation Supervisor Carl Linton Episodic Animation Directors Sungsoo Bang Jaeok Jung Kihong Jung Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Hoyun Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Sequence Animation Directors Sahak Hong Yungmi Lee Eunok Park Sechang Kwak Chul-Oh Um Joonsuk Kim Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Assistant Sound Edittor Aaron Diecker Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THE CLEVELAND SHOW EPISODE #3APS01 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Cleveland Show and The Cleveland Show characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Persons Unknown Productions Happy Jack Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Happy Jack Productions Category:Fox Network Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Persons Unknown Productions Category:Fox Television Animation